Monotonous
by TitanWolf
Summary: Shikamaru's life has become Monotonous, an office drone, no respect from his coworkers, walking home in the pouring rain. is there no upside to his life?


**Monotonous**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

His watch read 6:45, he had 15 more minutes before he could clock out. Groaning to himself, Shikamaru Nara resumed the repetitive task of imputing various lines of code into his computer, that would be mapped out onto a chart for the company, Konoha Pharmaceuticals, was the 3rd leading auto immune editorial in the country, and he, as the assistant to the associate editor, was tasked with filling in the holes.

"This is such a drag," he mumbled sourly to himself. Glancing around him, he saw several other office drones cutting out early. He thought about grabbing his jacket and following the herd mentality, but; his almost act of defiance was squashed as he saw a familiar wave of silver hair approaching.

"How are those figures coming along Shikamaru?"

"Fine Mr. Hatake," Shikamaru replied, as he nervously tried to not look at his boss, the black eye patch was unnerving, and sent a chill down his skinny spine while Mr. Hatake's remaining eye scanned the screen.

"Everything looks to be in order," he said, placing his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and giving him a smile. "But; I'll need you to come in a 7 tomorrow; I want you to check over some last minute details before the big meeting. Can you do that for me?"

Shikamaru almost opened his mouth and told his boss no, but; all the years of being browbeat by his mother into unyielding subservience caused him to instinctively bite down on his tongue. Sighing softly he looked up at the Cyclops that was Kakashi Hatake, and gave him an uneven smile.

"Sure thing sir," he said, barely keeping his voice from breaking.

"Good to know I can count on you," he said, as he turned to walk away, and called over his shoulder. "Keep it up, and you could have my job in 5 years or less."

Shikamaru watched his boss turn the corner before letting out a groan. Glancing down at his watch, he was horrified to see what it read 6:53.

Slouching in his chair, he resumed his work. The tapping of the keyboard filled the quiet office, soon the sounds of people leaving started up again. Hazarding a look, he was surprised to see Rock Lee coming towards him.

"Shika, Kiba and I are heading out for sushi, wanna come?" Lee asked, smiling widely at Shikamaru.

"Don't bother with him Lee!" Kiba said, as he shoved past. "That suck-up never leaves early. Come on or we'll miss the train."

"Oh… Uh ok," Lee replied, before shooting Shikamaru a sad smile. "Maybe next time, see ya tomorrow Shikamaru!"

"Yeah, see ya," Shikamaru replied, as he watched the two head for the elevator. The beeping of his watch caught his attention, looking down he smiled weakly as the numbers read 7:00. "Finally, Jeeze I thought this day would never end."

After clocking out on his computer, Shikamaru pulled his coat on and headed for the elevator. He groaned loudly to find it pouring down outside. Shikamaru cursed himself for leaving his umbrella at home. Seeing no way around it, he headed out into the downpour and ran for the train station.

The platform was crowded as usual, what with people heading home or out to party. As he waited for the train Shikamaru felt something wet on his shoulder, looking over he saw a little kid, not paying attention around him, his eyes locked only on the issue of Shonen Jump in his hands, the brat paid no mind to where he dripping umbrella was leaning.

"Hey kid watch where you put your umbrella," Shikamaru said, if he heard him, the kid did not care. "Forget it, stupid brat."

A sharp pain shot up his thigh, causing Shikamaru to hiss through his clench teeth, the kid had kicked him. Looking down he saw the kid glaring at him hatefully.

"I'm not a brat you old geezer!" he said, as he aimed another kick to Shikamaru's shin, causing another jolt of pain to shoot up Shikamaru's leg.

The hiss of airbrakes signaled the train. As he made his way towards the door, he felt something connect with the back of his head. Looking back, he saw the kid running off. He was surprised to see the Shonen Jump lying on the ground. "Stupid Brat."

The train ride home was uneventful; he looked out the window at the passing buildings and wondered how his life ended up like this. The train stopping pulled his out of his daze, stepping out onto the platform he headed towards home.

Three blocks later, he came to an apartment building on the lower Westside of town. Graffiti coved the wall, obscene and racist phrases assaulted his eyes as he headed for the door. This used to be a nice neighborhood.

Trudging up the stairs, he stopped at the third landing to catch his breath. The out of order sign on the elevator was mocking him. He'd talk to the super tomorrow, but; he knew Naruto would never get around to fixing it, he'd been telling everyone he'd get around to fixing the damn thing lickety-split but; that had been before Christmas two years ago.

Eventually he stopped in front of a faded green door that had scene better days, the paint was peeling in places, the doorknob shook violently when you touched it, and you really had to shove to get the latch to let go to open it. He jiggled the doorknob once, locked.

Fishing in his pocket Shikamaru brought out a set of keys. Sticking the right one in the lock he turned it, before throwing his weight against the door, causing it to open. He shut the door and turned the lock before turning the deadbolt as well.

"I'm home," he said, almost immediately a brown meatball with fur came out from under the table and began mewing and rubbing up against his leg. Sighing, he knelt down and began to stroke the cat, smiling slightly as its back arched along with the movement of his hand. "You have a good day Chouji?"

Glancing over, he saw both the water and food dish were empty. After slipping off his coat, Shikamaru picked them both up. Chouji waddled after him, mewing loudly. Setting them down on the counter he filled one with water from the sink, before opening the cabinet and fishing out a can of cat food. Pulling the tab, he removed the lid, scooped the brown mess out into the bowl, and mashed it apart with a spoon, before setting them both back on the floor.

As the cat gobbled its food, Shikamaru went over to the couch and flopped down. He heard the bathroom door open, followed by soft footsteps moving to the refrigerator. Soon, a dainty hand slid over his shoulder, holding an open can of beer. Taking it, he took a long drink as a soft pair of hands began to slowly massage his shoulders.

"What's for dinner?" he asked, he felt the hands start to massage him slightly harder.

"I have vegetarian lasagna in the oven," Ino said, before leaning down and kissing his cheek. "How was work?"

"Meh," he replied simply, causing the platinum blonde to smile.

"That bad?" she asked.

"The boss wants me to come in early and look over some last minute stuff for some big meeting tomorrow," Shikamaru said. "Which translates into 'do my job for me'"

"Poor baby, want me to make you feel better?" she asked, as she leaned down and whispered huskily in his ear, causing his spine to tingle.

"Maybe later," he said. "Is the lasagna almost done?"

"Should be," she said, he heard her footsteps move away. He listened as she opened the oven to check. "It's finished, I hope you're hungry."

"Starving," he said.

They ate dinner in relative silence, broken only by Ino telling him something that happened with Sakura or telling him about how her parents were fighting more often than not. He did not interrupt, he just listened intently, and taking in every word, she said. She jumped slightly when Chouji hopped into her lap, obviously wanting something else to eat.

He smiled as the cat allowed Ino to hold it like a baby, and feed it from her plate. The cat knew how to play Ino to get what it wanted. After dinner, he washed the few plates, as Ino put the left over lasagna in the refrigerator. Shikamaru sat down on the couch while Ino leaned against the armrest and propped her feet onto his lap. Ino flipped around before finally settling on a legal drama on TV.

They both went to bed at 10. Ino writhed underneath him as Shikamaru thrust himself deeper into her. She moaned softly into the nape of his neck, and held him to her tighter as his pace increased.

"I love you," she mumbled into his ear, before planting several kisses on his neck, and along his jaw before capturing his lips with hers. When they stopped to catch their breath, he looked down at her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Ino," he said.

Later, as she lay sleeping beside him. Shikamaru looked up at the dark ceiling and thought about the monotony of what his life had become. He looked at the sleeping girl beside him and smiled slightly.

Maybe a Monotonous life wasn't so bad.

**End**


End file.
